


Because I'm Shadow

by Lgaretha



Category: GOT7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lgaretha/pseuds/Lgaretha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There’s always a shadow behind the light.</p>
<p>But sometimes, it doesn't stand behind the right light."</p>
<p>It all began when the shadow realized what it really wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Wait. Where’s Jackson?” the leader stopped his step and took a look at his surroundings. Everyone had just realized that one of their members were not around. They were questioning one another but nobody seemed to know where the boy was.

 

“Ah! I know. Just know Jackson hyung told me that he might have left his motorbike key and he ran downstairs,” Bambam raised his hand and talked after he remembered what had happened earlier.

“Again? Aish, that Idiot!” Mark ran to the stairs as soon as he finished his words. The others followed him heading to the parking lot.

 

Bambam, Yugyeom and Jr weren’t familiar with that view and they didn’t understand why all those hyungs were in such a hurry to find Jackson. The three of them shrugged and also run like the hyung did. They were on the first grade and they were new in the team so they didn’t know the usual problem each person had. In Jackson’s case, he had left his key anywhere and anytime for a countless times.

 

For Jaebum, Mark and the other four members, Jackson losing his valuable things wasn’t a big deal since it had happened over again and again. These seven members had been together in the club for more than a year.

 

_Meanwhile_

 

Jackson smiled as he saw his motorbike was still parked at the same place and didn’t even move an inch. He was thankful that nobody took it home despite it was a great opportunity for a thief to steal his motorbike which still had the key hanging freely.

 

A lot of students had gone home so the parking lot was already empty. Just now before he reached the parking lot, he was sure that he heard a sound of someone kicking a can. It’s strange that such sound appeared when nobody’s around. Maybe that was just his imagination. He slowly walked towards his motorbike.

 

“Jackson Babo! I hope you really lose it this time!” he turned backward after someone shouted his name. His friends had just arrived there.

 

“Hyung! Don’t lose it or else I won’t be able to go home,” Bambam screamed in a pitiful voice making his hyungs burst into laughter.

 

“Unfortunately found it” he smiled at them and approached his motorbike.

 

He was surprised with the presence of an unexpected girl beside his bike. Seem like that girl was hiding, but what she’s hiding from? A smirk showed up on his face. The girl kept giving him a sign to stay quiet and not to tell anyone that she’s there. She must be avoiding one of Jackson’s friends.

 

“Hey, seems like I find something quite interesting here,” he called the boys to come around. When he looked back at the girl, she shook his head and shut her eyes, hardly rejecting Jackson to do so.

 

“What? A kitten?” Youngjae asked while going to see what Jackson was talking about. Thinking about how that unknown girl might be embarrassed, he decided not to call them.

 

“Um, no. I only wanted to show how I look so freaking handsome in the rearview mirror. That’s all,” he made an excuse.

 

“Geez, I thought it was real,” Minho mumbled and turned to walk to his car.

 

“I also find something here,” Jaebum found a strange small box inside his helmet.

 

Bambam, Yugyeom and Jr ran to see what Jaebum was talking about. Unlike Jackson, this time that was not just a prank. Jaebum really found something there. He opened the small box to check out what’s there. The three younger boys were amazed by the branded watch inside it. Wasn’t that too much for a valentine gift? Yugyeom informed it to all of the hyungs.

 

The hyungs were shocked. They walked closer to see if the team captain really earned such a gift.

 

“Woah, you really have lots of rich fans, don’t you?” Minho pushed his shoulder and said jokingly.

 

So far Jaebum gained the most expensive gift out of everyone. Jr who owned a famous watch shop stated that the watch cost $200 and it was a new edition. The sender should have large amount of allowance to be able to buy that, or maybe she had spent some times collecting money to buy that.

 

Jackson nodded because he got to understand what’s going on here. The girl who hid here should be the one sending that to Jaebum.

 

“Did she write her name there?” Seunghoon asked. Jaebum shook his head because there’s no name or a letter.

 

“How do you know that’s from a girl?” Bambam looked at Seunghoon.

 

“How would a guy give him such thing?” Taehyun answered his question with a question.

 

 

If he went home, this girl would be caught by his friends. Jackson tried to find a way out. His motorbike was the only one on that row. The only way was to stay there longer and went home latest. He requested Mark to send Bambam home that day because he had an appointment afterwards. Seunghoon’s house was close to Bambam’s but he refused sending the younger boy home because Bambam couldn’t stay still and moved a lot like an earthworm.  The last he sent him home, they almost bumped into a tree.

 

Jackson clapped his hands because all his friends had left so his task to hide the small girl had ended. The girl bowed to thank him and handed him a box of chocolate that she took out from her backpack. He raised one of his brows seeing the girl standing in front of him.

 

“Thank you for your help. You can have this. I’ve prepared some chocolates for lonely and hopeless people,” Jackson realized that she might get it wrong. Actually he surely got a lot of chocolates but he left all of the supplies at the locker. That way, he didn’t have to buy lunch for at least one week.

 

“Listen, Kiddy. You surely know how to spend money. Giving Jaebum oppa a branded watch and handing me this expensive chocolate. Save it for yourself,” he looked at her eyes and put his hand over the small girl’s head. “Get up here, I’ll send you home,” he got onto his bike and gave her a sign to get onto the seat.

 

“Mom always says good people deserve good reward,” she thumbed up at him because he’s a good person. She opened Jackson’s back and sneaked the chocolate in without him knowing, “you can leave if you want. I’ll wait for my driver. Thank you,” she bowed one more time and walked to the lobby.

 

Seeing her walking away, he got down and followed her to the lobby. It’s a bit worrying to leave her alone in the school since there’s not many people left. She might get kidnapped. He shook his head while thinking about how kids this day had guts. She’s standing alone at the lobby waiting for her car. This girl should come from a real rich family or something.

 

“I’ll accompany you until your driver come, Kiddy. It’s quite dangerous for such a little girl like you,” he watched the girl longer but she still looked so small. He wanted to measure the size of her face by putting his palm in front of her face, but that’s quite harsh so he didn’t.

 

“What’s your name and what grade are you?” Jackson’s really curious about her. That was their very first meeting and he doubted that she’s the student of his school. But she wore the school uniform. He thought that she might be a secondary student to sneak into the high school building just to send a gift to Jaebum. The primary, secondary and high school buildings were separated and the distance between each building was far. She had struggled to come here.

 

“I’m Lee Hyejin and I’m on my first year, Sunbae,” she called him politely because Jackson’s older and also raised one finger to represent her grade.

 

“Kiddy, you’re really no kidding. I still don’t get how you manage to spend a lot of money for people you don’t even know,” even after knowing what her name was, he kept calling her Kiddy.

 

“As long as I know him, isn’t it enough?” she smiled. At the same time, her car had just arrived. She waved her hand and entered the car.

 

Jackson then walked back to the parking lot to get his bike and went home. On his way home, he still thought about that Kiddy who had not only money but also guts. She’s picked up with a white Ferrari and a bodyguard opened the door for her. Her parents earned enough for her to spend.

 

He forgot to tell her one thing.  _“Grow faster in order to be Jaebum oppa’s girl.”_ She might not be taller than150cm. What was Jaebum supposed to do with a child who didn’t even reach his shoulder? But he suddenly remembered that Jaebum’s ex was also about her size.

 

Even though she was polite and had a good etiquette, her impression wasn’t elegant but cheerful instead. She’s also straight forward. Hyejin’s really different from Jaebum’s ex. She’s a bit far from his style. He pitied this girl’s future.

 

_The next day_

 

“Oh… So that was you, huh?” Hyejin was shocked after someone suddenly pointed a finger in front of her face. She lifted her head to see who that was.

 

“So you were the person who put a box inside…” before he could finish his sentence, Hyejin closed his mouth using her hand to stop him from spitting all the words he intended to say. She pulled him to the corner so that they could speak face to face.

 

“Ssstt… Don’t talk about this anymore. How did you find out?” she glared and pinched his nose while pulling it to the left then to the right.

 

“It hurts it hurts, let me go let me go,” he tried to push her hand away, “If you’re going to do something, make sure to do it right. You want to give a gift to hyung but you bought it at my shop. Aren’t you trying to dig your own grave?” he rubbed his nose that still ached.

 

“You weren’t there when I bought it, were you?” she tilted her head and tried to remember it. They really didn’t meet each other at the shop.

 

“Yesterday my mom told me that you went there and bought the same exact watch. You see, even my mom knows you. Our family knows each other too well, how are you going to hide this from the world most handsome and talented Park Jinyoung,” she slapped him slowly because his overconfident was annoying.

 

“If you tell anyone about this I’ll tell…” this time Jr took a turn to close Hyejin’s mouth because he understood what she was referring to. He promised not to say a thing as long as Hyejin didn’t reveal his secret. Jr’s always scared by Hyejin since she also held tons of his secret even the smallest one. He daren’t mess with her.

 

Jr went back to his seat with agitation. He’d be so dead if Hyejin said something about it. Bambam came to ask him what’s going on just now, however, he only shook his hand and lied to him saying there’s nothing. He was confused because suddenly Jr looked uneasy. He then walked to Hyejin and asked her about what’s going on but Hyejin also didn’t tell him.

 

There’s ten minutes left so she still had time to go to the canteen. Few days ago she fell from the stairs because of running. She watched her step and walked slower this time, not because she’s afraid of falling again but the wound on her left foot hadn’t recovered yet. She loved running and surely would run again after her foot got better.

 

“Kiddy, why are you here?” a hand pushed her head backward and stopped her.

“Ssstt… Stop acting like we know each other,” she wiggled to let go of his hand. Jaebum and the other boys were also there walking along with Jackson. She tried not to see Jaebum and avoided having eye contact with him.

 

“Aren’t you a secondary student?”

“Wait, what? I’m a high school student, aish,”

 

 Jackson was surprised that she’s actually a high school student. Jackson’s friends laughed at him. They were asking one another about how Jackson’s close to that girl and wondered who that girl was. None of them had seen her before.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“This fool. How could you mistake her as a secondary school?” Minho hit Jackson shoulder slowly as they walked into their class. He, Jackson and and Mark were in the same class while Jaebum was with Youngjae, Taehyun and Seunghoon.

“She said that she’s a first year student so I thought she means she’s on the first year of her secondary. Her uniform is just the same as high school uniform, how do I know,” he scratched his head which was not itchy at all.

“The uniform is the same but the tie is not,” Mark pointed out the difference that Jackson didn’t notice. He was amazed that Mark paid attention even on the smallest detail. And about tie, Jackson didn’t use such a burdensome thing.

“Anyway, how did you get to know her? She’s kind of pretty, isn’t she?” Minho grinned as he imagined her face again.

 

“Don’t even picture her on your dream. You’re out of her style. ,” Jackson made a no no sign and patted Minho back to pity him. Minho pouted and walked into the class. Mark and Jackson giggled because of his friend started making a cute face again.

 

After school

 

“Will she like this? Hm, I don’t think so. Then what about this? I think she’ll like this better,” from a far, he could see a mumbling girl sitting on the bench. He decided to approach her and gave her a shock. He walked slowly in order not to let her found out that he’s around.

 

She looked so serious reading a small piece of paper that she gripped on her right hands. Jackson smirked and grabbed that paper easily.

“Sakura chocolate, dress, make up set,” he read the list of things written on the paper, “How would Jaebum like such things,huh? Yeah, except the chocolate. He might like it somehow,” she took the list from Jackson and punched his arm slowly.

“Aish, I didn’t say that it’s for him. It’s for my friend. Then, why are you here?”

“Shouldn’t I be the one to ask? You look like a lost child, you know?” he touched her forehead with his finger.

“I’m 15 already. I could take care of myself. Alright, I should go to buy things now,” she took her bag from the benched and waved her hand at Jackson.

“Wait, you’re going to buy girly present right? Let’s go together then,” he ringed his arm on her shoulder and dragged her to the parking lot. They directly headed to a shopping mall.

 

Bambam poked Mark’s back and pointed his finger at Jackson who had just passed them with his car that day. He rarely used his car but that day they finally saw him rode it. Seunghoon and the other boys also looked at Jackson’s car that slowly disappeared as it got further. Seunghoon gave Mark a sign to send Bambam home again that day. Jackson had forgotten about the little boy who was supposed to go home with him because their house was next to each other.

Minho whispered at Jaebum and told him that the girl who’s with Jackson just now was the girl from earlier that day. Jaebum showed no interest at all. Youngjae and Jr walked closer to ask Minho more about that girl. Jackson had never talked about having a girlfriend.

 

“She’s a junior. Jackson told me her name, what was it?” he tried to remember it but he couldn’t remember it.

“Lee Hyejin,” Mark helped him out by calling out the name.

“Ah! Yes. Lee Hyejin,” Minho repeated it so he could remember it better. Jr widened his eyes because he’s surprised hearing Hyejin’s name being spoken. Bambam then told the hyungs that Hyejin was their classmate. They suddenly got into a talk about girls.

 

At the shopping mall

Jackson followed Hyejin wherever she went since he had no idea about what kind of present girls liked.

 

“What about that?” Jackson suggested a vacuum cleaner and asked Hyejin about her opinion. She stared at him strangely and left him while shaking her head.

“What’s wrong with vacuum cleaner? It’s really useful, isn’t it?” he asked himself.

 

The second time, he suggested a winter hand gloves. That’s already spring and he suggested winter gloves. How would someone use it now? Hyejin rejected again. He then came out with an idea of a pet. The problem was he mentioned snake, chicken, and lizard. That’s a contradiction from what girls’ wanted.

When Jackson was about to mention another unusual thing, Hyejin stopped and took a look at him.

 

“Seriously what kind of girl do you like?” she asked him.

 

Jackson looked at the surroundings and made sure there’s nobody he knew around there. “Kim Yoojin,” he whispered.

“Woah, you have a quite high standard, huh? And you keep coming out with the things she may hardly like?”

Kim Yoojin was one of the most popular students at school. She’s beautiful and was good at dancing, no wonder Jackson liked her. Some of her classmates also adore Kim Yoojin even though she’s a senior. So far, only Mark and Taehyun knew about this. Now three people including Hyejin knew about this.

 

It wasn’t hard for Hyejin to find Kimi’s present. She bought Sakura chocolate and a dress that suited Kimi’s style. The hardest part of that day was to help Jackson. Jackson had no idea about what kind of things Yoojin liked. At the end he bought her a pink skirt with polka dot pattern on it. Hyejin helped him to choose it.

To thank her, he took her to a restaurant and gave her a treat.

 

“How long have you liked Jaebum?” Hyejin made a seven using her hands to answer Jackson’s question.

“Seven weeks?”

“Months. And what about you, Sunbae? How long have you liked that girl?”

“Me? I don’t do such thing like counting. Boys don’t count, you know. We just follow the flow. Stop calling me sunbae, it’s too formal. Just call me by name,”

 

“But I don’t know your name,” Jackson choked by the drink after Hyejin said so.

“You, you don’t know my name?”

“I don’t really know male seniors except Jaebum and one guy that I have forgotten his name,”

 

He offered a handshake and introduced himself. So that day she spent time with him without knowing who he was? Hyejin didn’t know that Jackson was the part of Jaebum team if he didn’t mention it earlier. Jaebum’s existence surely blocked the existence of the other team members.

 

Jackson asked Hyejin about how close she was with Jaebum. She only shook her head, “Never talk to him.” He raised his brow listening to her answer. She liked someone who never talked to her before? That was surprising. He himself rarely talked to Yoojin because they were not in the same class, but at least he still greeted her sometimes or approached her during the break time.

 

“Listen, Seungrim is not an easy competitor. How could you get Jaebum without any action? Although they have broken up, he still loves her” Jackson informed the news that a lot of people might have not heard. They broke up recently so it’s still a hot issue.

“They broke up? Still love why broke up then? Isn’t that dumb?” she’s really straight forward as usual.

“How do I know? Eat faster, it’s getting dark now. You don’t need to think about that, just focus on how you’ll get Jaebum. As simple as that,” oops, Jackson just realized that he said ‘simple’. Truthfully Jaebum was the hard-to-get type. He was picky and looked for a somehow perfect girl. It wouldn’t be simple then.

 

After the meal, Jackson sent her home.

 

Hyejin thanked him and got out of the car but Jackson stopped him. He took a piece of sticky note and wrote something. Hyejin wouldn’t call him anyway even if he gave her his phone number. He gave her that paper and said, “Make sure you make it on time. I’m not responsible for your tardiness,” he left and got home.

 

“Eonnie, I’m home,” Hyejin called for her older sister as soon as she entered the house.

“Who’s that guy? Woah, my sister has grown up, hmm,” Hyejin turned to her left side and found that her sister was standing in front of the window and she had seen Jackson just now.

 

“Eoh, eonnie. You’re shocking me. Since when are you standing there?”

“Long enough to see that that was a handsome guy. So tell me about that Jaebum,” she helped Hyejin to bring some of her things and they walked upstairs together.

 

Both of their parents were busy taking care of their company. They only came home on weekend or when they had time. It had always been only the two of them and the maids all this time. Because of that, Hyemin got to know all of her little sister’s stories. Their house never felt too big as long as they had each other.

 

“What? So he’s not Jaebum but?” Hyejin talked about her day while still walking around to find her pajamas after she had just come out from the bathroom.

“What was his name? It was Jack something? Was it Jacky?” she tilted her head to the right and tried to remember it.

“Jackson?”

“Ah! Yeah! How did you know his name?” even Hyemin knew his name.

“He’s popular in my school. Honestly people don’t talk about Jaebum there. They only shout out Jackson and Mark’s name,”

 

They started chitchatting about Jackson and Jaebum. Hyejin didn’t know who Mark was yet. She really didn’t care too much about people so she didn’t recognize them.

 

 

Somewhere in Seoul at the same night

 

“Hyung, lend me a pen,”

“Take it yourself,”

“Where did you put it?”

“Of course there’s pen in every bag. Shoo shoo. Don’t you see that I’m busy? Get out as soon as you get the pen,” the little boy sighed as he saw his older brother was busy. Yeah he’s busy, busy reading the comics. He used different bags everyday so he didn’t have to prepare the books anymore. Of course his little brother didn’t know where to find the pen.

 

“Hyung, there’s a chocolate here? Can I have it?”

“Chocolate?” he stopped reading his comic and ran towards his bag.

“How could there be a chocolate here? I’ve left all at school so you wouldn’t get any?”

“Geez, stingy hyung,” he mumbled at his brother.

“Here your pen. Go back to your room. Who do you think will get scolded if you should see the dentist again? Last year you’ve lost one tooth. Mind losing another one?” he shook his head and closed his mouth. He put the chocolate onto the table and left.

 

Not long after Jeremy reentered Jackson’s room.

 

“Hyung, where’s the pen?”

“On the table, babo. If you come once more I’ll throw you out tonight,”

“And I’ll tell mom and dad so you’ll be thrown out forever,” a pillow landed directly on his face.

“What did you say just now?” Jackson got out of his bed and was about to catch Jeremy but he had run away after receiving the pen.

 

Jackson walked to his table to see the chocolate again. He stared at the chocolate and thought about it.

 

“Cih, didn’t I tell her to save it for herself?” he smiled as he remembered that’s the chocolate Hyejin was about to give him. He didn’t know how she put it inside his bag yesterday. If Jeremy didn’t tell him, he would find it the next Friday when he used the bag again.

He was unsure whether Hyejin would come to the schedule he gave or not. He’d just wait and see until Monday came by.


End file.
